


Always Welcome Here

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Luke has an argument with his mom and he walks out. He spends the day with Julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 46





	Always Welcome Here

Luke"

The sound of his mom's voice rings in his ears as he slams the door behind him. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he hoists his bag up on his shoulder and walks down the path away from his home and the shouting inside. He sighs knowing he should probably be used to it all now, the arguments between him and his mom, they're getting more frequent now that the band is starting to grow. They're getting more gigs by the minute and he knows it won't be long before they are picked up and hopefully signed to a big record label. He wishes that she could be happy for him and be proud of what he's achieved but no, any mention of music or the band and it all kicks off, usually ending with Luke packing up a few items of clothing and walking out.

He's been walking around aimlessly, lost in thoughts for that long he's not sure where he's headed or where he's planning to go but he just knows that he's far from his house. He takes a seat on a bench, resting his head in his hands as he lets out a groan of frustration, he needs to figure out where he's going to spend the rest of the night because it's getting cold and it looks as if it's about to rain. Reggie's place is probably closer but he decides against it, Reggie has enough problems with his parents at the moment anyway he really doesn't want to add to it. Alex is his next thought but again his parents are not as welcoming as they once were before Alex came out to them so he dismisses that idea as well. The only other person he could go to was Julie, that's where he always went when things got out of hand with his mom and he was starting to feel like a burden to them as he was always there. He even had clothes at the molina household because he'd stayed that much.

He sighed reaching into his bag for a hoodie which he slipped on underneath his coat because it was now starting to get very cold and he still didn't know where he was going. To make matters worse it had now begun to rain and that's when he decided that he would have to go to Julie's because he couldn't stay on the bench all night.

It was light out by the time he got to the Molina household, he was soaked through and freezing. He knocked on the door lightly, ready to apologise as soon as the door was opened but before he got the chance he found himself being pulled into a hug as soon as Julie's eyes found him, he immediately relaxed against her smaller frame.

“Mom’s already setting up the guest room for you, now come on let’s get you warmed up” Julie says quietly and he reluctantly pulls away from her embrace. He starts to mumble out an apology but Julie stops him “No apologies needed Luke, you know you’re always welcome here” she smiles taking his hand and urging him to follow her. Luke follows her upstairs and they meet Rose just as she’s coming out of the guest room, she smiles warmly at him, taking in his appearance.

“I’d suggest a hot shower to warm up and some dry clothes, don’t want you getting sick now do we. Then when you’re done you can meet us downstairs and I’ll make some hot chocolate, if you want” she says motioning for Julie to follow.

“Well I’ll leave you to it” Julie smiles following her mom downstairs.

Luke enters the guest room, putting his bag down and pulling some clean clothes out, luckily everything inside is still dry. He makes his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself as he turns on the shower, there's a fresh towel on the side that he guesses Rose must have left there. Once the water is hot enough, he climbs in and stands under the spray, letting it wash over him. When he gets out he dries quickly and dresses before making his way downstairs where he finds Rose is just pouring the hot chocolate into mugs.

“How are you feeling?” She asks as he sits next to Julie at the table and she hands them a mug each.

“Better, although I think I may be coming down with a cold” he mumbles. He’d been a bit sniffily when he arrived but now it’s worse and he’s noticing his throat is sore.

“Well you can stay as long as you want” she smiles at him before leaving him and Julie alone in the kitchen.

Rose has a feeling that she knows why he’s here, especially with him being in the state he was in when he arrived, and she knows he’d never admit it but their house is a safe space for him to come to when things aren’t right at home. It’s the same for all the boys, she’s used to them turning up at all hours and she's always there to make them feel like they belong, especially when they need it most. Usually they end up staying for a couple of days and Rose always likes to let their parents know where they are, especially Luke’s because she knows how much Emily worries about him even when they’ve argued.

“Your mom again?” Julie asks, wrapping her hands around her mug and bringing it to her lips, taking a sip. Luke nods. He’s not sure what else to say as it’s always the same, him and his mom argued about the band, he’d had enough and walked out spending most of the night wandering around the streets in the rain. 

“I mean I know she wants the best for me but she doesn’t seem to get that this, the band is what I want to do. I’m not going to let her take it away from me” he rants and Julie listens without interrupting only speaking when he’d finished.

“I know you may feel like that now but try not to push her away, she is your mom after all and she loves you even if you don’t always think that she does” she says softly watching Luke as she speaks “Just think about it ok, you’ll come to regret it if you push her away” and he nods returning her smile.

“So what are we going to do today?” Luke asks as they finish their drinks

“I mean it’s raining so we can’t really go anywhere but we could do a bit of writing if you want or just watch some netflix” she shrugs waiting for answer

“Yeah we could finish that song from last week” he says with a cough and Julie gives him a worried look wondering whether or not the sore throat was more than he was letting on. She agreed anyway and they made their way out to the garage. Julie sits down on the piano bench with Luke not far behind her, he’s got his journal in his hands which he opens to the pages with the last song that they were working on.

“So I was thinking if we..” Luke says explaining what he thought would work well with what they already had and Julie nods along with his explanation, playing a couple of chords on the piano when he was done. “Yes” he laughs excitedly as they continue to work on the song, they lose track of how long they’re working but Julie notices that Luke’s cough gets worse the longer that they’re working. 

“Ok I think that’s it for today” Julie says and Luke gives her a puzzled look “your cough is getting worse it’s definitely time you took a break” she clarifies for him and he reluctantly agrees.

“So movie time?” he asks with a grin.

“Movie time” she agrees as they make their way over to the couch, Julie grabs her laptop on the way past, she opens it and finds netflix. When they finally agree on a movie she presses play and places the laptop on the table in front of them, leaning back against the couch with Luke’s arm around her shoulders. He reaches for the blanket on the end of the couch and lays it over them, smiling softly as Julie lays her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you for today” he whispers, pulling her in closer to his side for a hug.

“No problem Luke” she mumbles not taking her eyes off the screen but she cuddles closer to his side anyway which makes him smile and before he can stop himself he leans down to press a kiss to the top of her head. When Rose comes out later on she finds them still in that position, holding each other close and she smiles warmly at the two of them.

“Okay you two I made lunch” she says, startling them and chuckling at the pair of them when they jump at her voice, she turns and the two follow her inside.


End file.
